In patents issued in the past, I described an apparatus that permits a beach chair of conventional construction to be swiveled about a vertical axis. A person seated in a chair carried by this apparatus can, with minimal effort, turn in any direction. Such a capability makes it easy to keep track of one's mobile children at a beach. Additionally, sunbathing opportunities are enhanced since a user can turn toward the sun as it tracks across the sky. Away from the beach, the apparatus can be used to follow the action at outdoor sporting events and barbecues.
Over time, I improved my apparatus. First, the apparatus was reinforced to make it stronger and more stable on sandy ground. Then, it was adapted for universal attachment to different makes and models of beach chairs. Unfortunately, some considered the improved apparatus to be bulky and difficult to transport even though it was supplied with handholds. I have, now, come to conclude that permanently combining my apparatus with a collapsible beach chair and, then, making the combination easy to tote would benefit users and enhance sales.